KAU TAK MENYADARINYA
by reika.hiro
Summary: Hanya Kisah lelaki manis yang menyukai teman sekelas nya. "Tapi Jackson bilang ia suka dengan seatmate nya! HUH,menyebalkan! Lalu Aku harus bagaimana!" MinYoon / RnR&DLDR! / YAOI


Author :

Cast : BTS Member

Pair : MinYoon

Genre : Romance Humor/?

Rated : T

WARNING!Author Newbie,YAOI,If you doesn't like this fanfic so dont judge me or this pair just get out back and shut up your mouth.

R&R Juseyoo!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lelaki bersurai pirang berjalan gontai menuju sekolah-nya -Seoul International High School-. Lelaki bersurai pirang dengan muka yang-ugh sangat imut terus menerus menundukkan kepala nya. Lelaki itu bernama Min Yoongi, lelaki manis tingkat akhir di Seoul International High School.

Helaan nafas Yoongi terdengar. Ia bergumam "Ah, bisa bisa aku gila! Ya Tuhan!".

Yoongi yang sudah sampai disekolah nya langsung menuju kelas-nya -XII-2- . Di kelas nya seatmate Yoongi langsung menyapa ke arah nya.

"Hai Yoongi!"

"Hey" Jawab Yoongi dengan senyum manis andalannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti-"

"Biasa nya? Hei! Seperti tidak tahu aku ini saja kau ini. Hahahaha" Belum selesai seatmate Yoongi berbicara ucapannya telah dipotong oleh mulut manis Yoongi. Seatmate nya- panggil ia mawar-hey,ralat! Kim Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yoongi, Taehyung memang belum lama kenal, jadi belum terlalu akrab seperti Yoongi dengan sahabat karib nya.

Dulu Yoongi memang sekelas dengan sahabat-sahabat nya namun karena Kwang-saem sialan itu mereka jadi pisah kelas,menyebalkan bukan?. Sahabat nya yaitu Kim Namjoon siswa teladan dengan otak emas nya,kelas XII-1A -kelas anak pintar kebanggaan para guru-. Kim Seokjin siswa manis yang lemah lembut incaran Namjoon sejak awal masuk,kelas XII-1. Jeon Jungkook siswa bergigi kelinci dengan otak polos tak ternodai, paling dijaga oleh yang lain karena otak polos nya ,Kelas XII 1 . Jung Hoseok siswa yang ahli dalam bidang dance , terlihat keren memang tapi dia yang paling idiot diantara yang lain,kelas XII 3 and the last Kim Sungkyu siswa hamster dengan suara emas , kekasih Nam Woohyun si anak badung,kelas XII 3 .

"Hei! Lee-saem telah datang" Suarq Taehyung menyadarkan lamunan nya tentang sahabat sahabat idiot nya.

"Cih,Lee-saem. Aku benci dia" gumam Yoongi.

Entah mengapa menurut Yoongi hari ini jelas sangat amat menyebalkan. Dia bahkan tidak henti henti nya menghela nafas dan menggerutu. Taehyung sempat menegur nya yang langsung diacuhkan Yoongi. Hey! Jangan salahkan Yoongi, salahkan temannya -Jakson Wang- d2ngan enteng nya berkata bahwa-

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey! Masa kau tak menyadari nya Park bodoh itu menyukai seatmate-mu! Siapa namanha? Aku selalu lupa dengan nama seatmate mu " Ucap Jackson dengan menggebugebu . Ia tak menyadari saja bahwa yang diajak bicara sudah merubah raut wajah yang tadi nya cerah seperti matahri kini suram seperti badai tahun lalu.

'Heol,mood ku yang sedang baik ini kau hancurkan dengan mudah nya!? Jackson Sialan" gerutu Yoongi dalam hati.

Yoongi memang menyukai teman satu kelas nya -Park Jimin yang tadi disebut bodoh oleh si sialan Jackson,rasanya Yoongi ingin protes akan hal itu. Hey, Park itu bahkan tidak ada bodoh bodoh nya kalaus jackson sih iya. Tapi Park itu anak berprestasi sejak kelas XI . Oke- sebut saja Yoongi menyukai Park itu sejak pandangan pertama ,sebut saja cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi,tidak ada yang tau tentang hal itu,cukup Tuhan dan aku yang tahu pikir Yoongi. Ew,melankolis sekali hidup mu Tuan Min.

'PLETAK'

"Aw!"

"Kau! Jika tidak iingin belajar lebih baik keluar saja sana!" Teriak Lee-saem dengan kumis tebal nya 'eugh,menyebalkan sekali kau kumis tebal! Crush ku bahkan menahan tawa nya atas aksi kejimu!' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Nee saem" Mukut manis nya bahman tak cukul berani menyumpah serapahi Lee -saem si kumis tebal.

Akhirnya karena Yoongi tidak ingin malu lagi, Ia mengikuti pelajaran Lee -saem dengan mempoutkan bibir nya dan menatap si 'kumis tebal' dengan kesal. Yoongi tidak menyadari saja bahwa ada yang melihat kearah nya atau lebih tepat meperhatikan dia diserati kekehan gemas.

*SKIP*

*KRINGKRING*

"OH GOD! Akhirnya istirahat!" Yoongi berteriak dalam hati dengan senyum lebar tercetak diwajah manis nya.

"Yoon, kanti?" Ajak Taehyung.

Yoongi menengok kearah Taehyung dan tersenyum " Aniyo, duluan saja Tae. Aku ingin kekelas Seokjin dulu"

Taehyung hanya bergumam menanggapi Yoongi. Ia pun pergi kekanti bersama Jimin dan Jackson. Yoongi memincingkan mata nya menatap tak suka, lalu ia berlalu keluar berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Diperjalanan menuju kelas Seokjin, Yoongi tak fokus menatap jalan atau sekitarnya yang berakhir menabrak seseorang.

'Brak'

"Aw" rintih Yoongi 'Tadi kepala sekarang bokong ku ! Nanti apa hah!?' Gerutu Yoongi dalam hati.

"Eh? Mianhae, sunbae" Ternyata Yoongi menabrak adik kelasnya. Sesungguhnya harus nya Yoongi yang minta maaf jelas jelas dia yang tidak fokus , tapi mungkin karena tubuh mungil nya jadi Ia terjatuh dan well salahkan pikiran nya yang tidak henti henti nya memikirkan tentang Tuan Park itu.

"Oh, tidak apa. Aku yang salah, ehm aku duluan " Setelah bangkit dan sedikit menepuk bokong -nya untuk memastika kalau celana nya tak kotor atau Ia akan diamuk oleh Eomma tercinta. Yoongi pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju kelas Seokjin .

"Ah! Tunggu sunbae" Cegat Hoobae itu sambil berlari ke arah Yoongi " Nama sunbae siapa? Kalau aku boleh tahu" lanjutnya setelah sampai didepan Yoongi.

"Eh? Aku Min Yoongi dari kelas XII-2 . Ehm, duluan ne? Aku buru buru sungguh. Hehe,mian" pamit Yoongi. Setelah Yoongi mendengar hoobae nya mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum memukau , Ia membalas ucapan terima kasih nya dengan senyuman manis nya. Yoongi bergegas pergi dari situ dan menuju kelas Seokjin . "Pasti mereka menunggu ku" gumam Yoongi.

Sampai nha dikelas Seokjin, benar saja sahabat nya sudah berkumpul dengan makanan masing masing-huh. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sahabat nya, langsung saja si Idiot Hoseok menyapa nya dengan suara lantang "Hey,Bung! Tumben sekali kau lama. Bertemu pangeran duku kah?" Ledek Hoseok. Memang sih ,cuma dia seorang yang masih sendiri sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Huh,slogan Yoongi jika diledekin sih ini 'Singel is life bung. Kau tak akan merasa kan bebas seperi burung dan angin diluar sana jika kau punya kekasih yang minta perhatian mu setiap saat,huh.'

"Diam kau kuda jejadian" cibir Yoongi dengan tatapan malas " Dan tadi aku bertabrakan dengan hoobae dulu,dia nanya namau juga jadi kan lama. And,bung! Kalian tak membelikan ku makanan? " Lanjutnya.

"Oh,wow. And this is your food as you know aku gak sejahat itu yoon" balas Seokjin dan memberi makanan kesukaan Yoongi dihadiahi tatapan berbinar terimakasih yang sungguh menjijikan dari Yoongi.

Seketika kelas Seokjin menjadi ramai karena ulah menggelikan Hoseok yang tiba tiba saja menarikan tari girlgroup dengan cara dilebih lebihkan . Gelak tawa yang lain terdengar amat keras . Yang lain nya sih cuma ikut ketawa aja ,mereka sudah kebal dan terbiasa akan sikap Hoseok jadi nikmati saja pikir mereka.

'KRING'

"Oh shit. Aku kembali ke kelas duluan ne. Hoseok mau bareng? Kelas mu itu tidak jauh juga kok dari kelas ku" tawar Yoongi.

"Ani yoon. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan dahulu. Jangan lupa berkumpul di kelas Seokjin sepulang sekolah Yoon" peringat Hoseok, lalu Ia berlalu menuju perpustakaan.

"Hmm,duluan ya." Yoongi langsung berlari keluar kelas disusul teman yang lain ,mereka beda arah sih jadi Yoongi terpaksa berjalan sendirian menuju kelas nya.

Dikelas saat Yoongi ingin menuju tempat duduk nya ada yang memanggil Yoongi

"Yoon!"

"Ya!?" Balas Yoongi. Yoongi menengok ke sumber suara dan oh! Hati Yoongi seakan jatuh ke dasar perutnya. Hiperbola sekali kau yoon!

"Aku-"

"Hey! Jim,Yoon!" Belum selesai Jimin berbicara ucapan nya terhenti oleh Kim -Sialan- Taehyung! Jangan lupakan muka merah dan mata berbinar Yoongi tadi sekarang eugh- muka nya sudah terganti dengan muka merah menahan kesal andalannya. Heol,siapa sih yang tidak kesal saat orang yang kau sukai ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mu tapi tiba tiba terhenti oleh -yang-katanya-disukai-Jimin- .

"Oh! Hai, Taetae" raut wajah Jimin bahkan terganti menjadi sedikit suram -Omona! Aku tak salah liat kan!? Teriak histeris Yoongi yang tentu dalam hati.

"Cih,dasar kim sialan. Baru juga Jimin ingin ngomong sesuatu kepada ku tapi dia tiba tiba datang. Dasar Jelangkung" gerutu Yoongi dengan suara yang amat pelan- menurutnya - namun ternyata sedari tadi Jimin mendengar nya. Ia tersenyum lembjt kearah Yoongi yang sudah berlalu ke tempat duduk nya dan Taehyung. 'Imut sekali sih dia' ucap jimin gemas

"Taee~ Kau menggangu acaraku dengan si maniss" bisik Jimin sedikit kesal kepada Taehyung

"Well,mian" Ucap Taehyung santai, ia berlalu menuju tempat duduk nya yang sudah ditempati Yoongi.

"Yoon" panggil Taehyung pelaan

"Ne?"

"Tidak jadi deh. Udah ada Choi -saem" ucap Taehyung dengan senyum jenaka nya. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya acuh dan sedikit mendelik kearah Taehyung.

*SKIP*

*TettToot*

Bel pulang membuat Yoongi menghela nafas lega. "Uh, Finally." Bisik Yoongi

"Yeaaay! Pulang pulang pulang! Saat nya bertemua si kelinci" pekik Taehyung senang yang dihadiahi deathglare dari teman-temannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Yahh,Yoon. Tunggu"

"Apaa sih taee" sahut Yoongi kesal,-bung coba kau menoleh kebelakang.

"Tatap lawan bicara mu jika diajak berbicara" ucapan dingin yang tidak mungkin suara Taehyung membuat Yoongi kikuk, Iapun menoleh dan Bang! Whoap, jantung Yoongi hampir berhenti berdetak dibuatnya.

"Haii,Jim. Mian aku-"

"Oh, tenang yoon" kekeh Jimin " Boleh aku meminjam dirimu yang manis ini untuk ke taman belakang?" Tanya nya dengan seringai jahil diwajah tampannya.

Yoongi tersilu sekaligus kaget bukan main ,bahkan Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar ajakan Jimin. Jimin langsung saja menarik lengan Yoongi karena pasti Yoongi hanya terpaku diam dengan wajah idiot nya jika tidak begini.

Ditaman Jimin langsung menempatkan bokong Yoongi dan tentu saja bokong nya di bangku taman.

"Er,jimin. Kau ingin bicara apa? Aku baru ingat kalau teman teman ku menungguku" Setelah tenggelam dalam keheningan selama 10 menit akhirnya si manis ini mengeluarkan suara sexy serak basah nya. Eugh, Jimin membayangkan suara itu mendesah dibawah nya dengan meneriaki nama nya saat mereka akan sampai pada puncak kenikmat- Oh! Oke Park cukup, singkirkan pikiran kotor mu itu.

" Well,mian Yoon menunggu. Hehe,ini aku- ah! Aku tak pandai menyusun kata kata! So, would you be mine honey?" Ucap Jimin dengan memejamkan mata nya. Merasa tak ada respon Ia membuka perlahan kedja mata nya yang sipit dan bingo! Ia melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah -ralat! Sangat amat amat memerah! . Rasa nya Jimin ingin tertawa namun Ia tahan .

'Cup'

Jimin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi. Catat menempelkan saja. Tidak ada melumat ,meraba ,desa-cukup!

"Euhm,Yoon. Reaksi mu haha lucu sekali! Muka mu itu hahahaha. Aku hanya meminta mu untuk jadi kekasih ku tidak mengajak mu untuk se- ekhem" tawa Jimin terhenti oleh kalimat terakhirnya. " Dan Yoon , aku tau kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti ku" lanjut Jimin PD

"Tapi bukannya kamu suka nya sama Tae? Bukan hah aku!?" Ucap Yoongi bingung

"Mana mau aku sama Taetae! Ia itu sepupu jauh ku bahkan ia sedang melancarkan aksi -Ayo- luluhkan - hati - jeon - jungkook- " jelas Jimin dengan tawa nya.

"Ha?sepupu? Jeon Jungkook? KOOKIE!?" teriak yoongi tidak percaya.

"Bahkan kau tidak tau tentang pendekatan seatmate dan sahabat mu!" Ujar Jimin " kamu sih sibuk mikirin aku terus" lanjutnya dengan PD-nya.

"Ew,Jim"

"Ayo pulang kekasih manis ku" ajak Jimin sambil merangkul Yoongi " dan jangan tanya tentang sahabat mu itu, aku sudah menghubungi mereka kalau kau pulang tidak bareng mereka. Ayo,pulang dengan mobil ku. Aku akan mengantarkan mu! Hey,kita kencan saja dulu!Hahaha" lanjut jimin yang sudah bangkit dari duduk nya diserati Yoongi

"Hehehe, ayo jimin." Kekeh Yoongi dengan muka merah dan senyum lebar malu malu kucing. Omg!lucu sekali asal kau tau!

"Eoh?Aku jadi kekasih si park? Aku mimpi ya? Hehe" pikir Yoongi dalam hati

"Jangan melamun manis,nanti aku cium. Eum,ayo kita kee? Kafe! Ya!ke kafe. Let's go Yoon" Ajak Jimin semangat dengan senyuman tampan kesukaan Yoongi.

"Jimin! Hahaha let's goo!"

.

* * *

END!

Eyou Eyouu! Aku kembali dengan Fanfic Oneshoot MinYoon yan pasti gajelas ini! HAHAHA, I know it dude! Meanwhile, im sorry for missing word and typo(s). Ini fanfic terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata rei ditambah dengan banyak bumbu manis, asli nya mah rei ngenes doi-whoap jadi curhat! Huahaha, ku nerima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa ~ And last!

Review dont be a siders!


End file.
